Noisemakers of the pivotal paddle type are generally known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,000 dated Nov. 17, 1964 to Arthur Stavig discloses a noisemaking paddle adapted to be actuated by shaking and which is comprised of a juxtaposed pair of elongated paddles secured at one end together as by staples, with a fulcrum member being disposed between the paddles for facilitating impacting relation between the paddle members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,443 dated Feb. 6, 1962 to Carlos Gomez discloses a wooden musical toy comprised of pivotal paddle members which are adapted to impact against a central body portion having an integral handle section, with the paddle portions being pivoted to the body portion by attached hinges, for creating a clacking-like noise.
It is also known in the art to produce a molded plastic clacker formed of a central body portion and unitary handle section, and with pivotal paddle portions hinged to the central body portion, as shown in the enclosed photostat of such a plastic noisemaker. In such prior art plastic paddle, the handle for shaking the noisemaker is formed integrally with the remainder of the central body portion as aforementioned, while the paddle portions are separately formed, requiring a somewhat complex arrangement for forming the various paddle portions and attaching the same into a finished paddle assembly.